For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a current switch including a blade-shaped movable contact that is rotatably and pivotally supported and reciprocates such that the free end of the movable contact draws a rotation locus, and a fixed contact that includes an energizing member with which the movable contact comes into contact.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses an electrode structure of a switch, in which an auxiliary fixed electrode is arranged adjacent to the opening side of a main fixed electrode, a blade-shaped movable electrode that is capable of coming into and out of contact with the main fixed electrode is provided with a main contact portion that comes into and out of contact with the main fixed electrode at the time of switch-on, and is also provided with an auxiliary contact portion that moves away from the auxiliary fixed electrode after the main contact portion moves away from the main fixed electrode at the time of opening the switch, and a permanent magnet is arranged such that an arc that occurs between the auxiliary fixed electrode and the auxiliary contact portion at the time of opening the switch is driven and extinguished by a magnetic flux in a direction intersecting the arc.